


Cinnamon

by jinzou_enemy



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Blood Drinking, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 06:49:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16550978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinzou_enemy/pseuds/jinzou_enemy
Summary: Rei asks Madara to meet him after school in the light music clubroom. Nothing out of the ordinary happens. (well, nothing out of the ordinary for something concerning a vampire.)





	Cinnamon

When Madara opens the door to the club room, sun has already begun to filter through, staining everything a warm yellow. Even Rei’s coffin, off to the side, has managed to be hit with the sun, the lacquer reflecting the beams.

Madara begins to walk towards the coffin. Though he’s not entirely sure Rei is inside, it’s the most likely place for him to be, considering Rei asked him to meet here after classes, and there was seemingly no one in the club room as of right now. 

Kneeling down, he slid the lid off carefully as to not make much noise, and lo and behold was Rei. His face, which usually  _ seemed _ serene in day-to-day life, held a much more authentic expression. It was soft; startlingly gentle even. Madara felt his face flush slightly at the vulnerability that Rei was unknowingly showing him right now. 

He honestly wasn’t sure whether to wake him or not. Madara had noticed, as of late, the growing bags beneath Rei’s eyes. Obviously not as deep as Anzu’s sometimes got, but it was worryingly dark for someone who apparently got hours and hours of sleep. It must have been end-of-year stress, Madara figured. Trying to organise events for the second years in UNDEAD, get them ready to lead the next generation of their unit..Madara couldn’t quite say he was able to sympathise. After all, he was primarily in a solo unit now. 

He tried to ignore the intrusive thoughts concerning his earlier years, the sharp pang from his heart making his face scrunch into a grimace. Thank the lords above Rei was very much asleep right now, Madara mused internally. Showing this much weakness in front of someone he cared about would have been..embarrassing. 

Rei's breathing hitched, as if able to sense Madara's change in mood. The abrupt shift in consciousness broke Madara's thoughts and drew his eyes back down. Just by looking at him, Rei didn’t look particularly more awake. His breathing however, was less deep and even, with his expression slowly fading back into that faux serenity. 

Which dropped again as soon as Rei opened his eyes and realised who exactly was kneeling by his coffin. Though he wouldn’t have realised, the sun coming from behind Madara had created a sort of halo effect around his head, the edges of his hair glowing with the warmth. Rei averted his gaze. 

“Oya, Mikejima-kun? So you came after all. I had decided to take a small nap, seeing as you weren’t here within the first thirty minutes.” 

“That isn’t too long! I just had to help out the track team with a couple things, and it ran overtime. Besides, you look like you could use the sleep! Hahaha~” Madara lets out a loud laugh, albeit forced. He wasn’t lying, but he knew that the track team most likely wouldn’t have minded (at all) if he had left them early.

Rei winces from the loud volume of Madara’s voice echoing through the room. Well, if he wasn’t awake before, he certainly was now. Rei gives Madara an exasperated look, which he seems to take as a signal to talk more. 

“So,” Madara continued, “Why’d you call me here? It’s quite an unusual act coming from you, Rei-san!”

Rei is silent for a moment. If Madara squints hard enough, he would probably be able to see the thoughts swirling around in the vampire’s head through his eyes. He tries to ignore the urge to do it, succeeding only barely. 

“I need to..drink from you, as much as it pains me to say. The recent exertion has taken a toll on me, and Kaoru-kun is equally as exhausted, so I couldn’t possibly ask him for help.” Rei’s tone is intentionally blunt, and just a bit blank. Madara’s lips quirk. 

“Aw, you don’t have to ask so impartially do you? We’re friends, of course I’d help you! In fact, I’m sure I’m one of the better people you could ask, since I’m awfully fit. I probably won’t notice the loss of blood at all~♪” His voice lilts at the end, and Rei raises an eyebrow sceptically. 

The next few seconds involve some awkward shuffling around, and end in Madara sitting down just outside the coffin. His head is already tilted, shirt unbuttoned enough so that Rei will have easy access to his neck. It’s..interesting how prepared and willing Madara is to do this, but Rei pushes aside that thought in favour of finally being able to feed after so long. 

In one smooth motion, he bites down. Madara’s breathing and pulse has hitched slightly, Rei notes, but not from any sort of fear. If he was scared, he most likely would not have agreed to this in the first place. 

Focusing more on the blood than Madara, he notes that it tastes somewhat of cinnamon. It has a warm, spicy taste that makes Rei want to just curl up and go back to sleep. It’s an awful lot better than he had expected.

It’s a mixture of curiosity about its taste, and sheer hunger, that causes Rei to take more than he usually would. By now, he must’ve taken quite of bit of blood, yet besides his shaky breath, Madara seems unaffected. Their energy has begun to return to them, and he can feel it thrumming through his body.

Stopping his intake of blood, he licks and sucks at the wound on Madara’s neck, soothing it. The whine that comes from Madara is..unexpected, and he ignores the sound as well as the warmth that spreads in his gut. 

Rei leans back, enabling Madara to finally turn around to look at Rei. His skin is a much healthier tone, Madara notes, and his lips are rosy with blood.  _ His  _ blood, his consciousness reminds him. The wave of dizziness that passes through him from that is not caused by the blood loss.

Licking his lips, Rei savours that last hint of cinnamon before it’s gone. Madara darts his eyes away from Rei’s tongue, and stands up to stretch his limbs, getting rid of the stiffness that had set in. 

“Well, now that  _ that _ is all done, it’s about time for me to take my leave~ I hope that helped, Rei-san! You certainly look miles better and healthier now~♪ Feel free to call upon my services again☆” 

Rei gives Madara a smile, though it’s the fond edge in it that startles him. It’s something Madara doesn’t normally see, and he commits it to his memory. 

“Yes, now off you go, Mikejima-kun. Before the sun sets completely.” 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading if you’ve come this far (despite the short length)!!! this was inspired by the Madara chapter in bite (v) by ohvictor! please go give it a read if you haven’t already aaaa


End file.
